


untitled (Faculty/Smallville crossover)

by Hope



Category: Smallville, The Faculty
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/21809.html</p></blockquote>





	untitled (Faculty/Smallville crossover)

casey's driving when they reach the first outer splatters of the town, headlights making the cornfields bordering the road a lurid green, leaping out of impenetrable shadows. zeke's asleep in the passenger seat, face mashed against the window - he refuses to lie down on the bench seat in the back despite the fact that casey's been driving without supervision for some months now. _i like to see what's coming_, he'd muttered blearily one pre-dawn pit stop, backs of his wrists grinding into his eyes as he wincingly shrugged out the kinks of his shoulders.

zeke stirs a few moments after a sign has welcomed them to the town, and casey's kind of glad of that - blinking dryly to try and reclaim the imprint it had made on his retinas in that instant, cartoon-like and unreal and he's not really sure it was there at all a couple of seconds after he'd past it and he'd spent too many hours with nothing but the glowing yellow line carving down the center of his mind. he wasn't sure what it was like to be still anymore. but that was nothing new.

"dead," zeke comments hoarsely, succint and dispassionate as usual before his droll cynicism had awakened with the rest of him, and casey slows a little as they cruise along the mainstreet. zeke makes a sound of disgust as they pass the single coffee house in the town - glass front and glowing indoors, chairs stacked on tables, dark green aprons hanging lifelessly by the counter, closed.

they pull up outside the school out of habit's sake and it's all part of the same movement as casey switches off the ignition and slumps his shoulders, the tense muscles in his neck relaxing and head dropping forward. zeke peels one of his hands off the steering wheel and casey watches through exhausted, half lidded eyes as zeke rolls the knuckles between his fingers absently, kneading firmly the heel of casey's palm until he hisses and digs his fingernails into zeke's knee.

zeke chuckles and kicks the door open before lazily pulling out a cigarette and lighting up, blowing smoke out into the growing dawn as casey leans forward to rest his forhead against the slick vinyl of the wheel. zeke glances at him over his shoulder, lips angled comically to blow the smoke in the opposite direction of his gaze. "you should have woken me."

casey shrugs limply. "too much trouble to stop." he tilts his head, and the school - typical american imposing brick hell - is framed in his vision by the door frame and zeke's sharp profile. "we're here now, anyway." he sits up again and pushes his door open, swinging his legs out. he's cold where he's been pressing against the vinyl seat for so many hours, the air damp and insinuating. "this place is creepy." the street is quiet, as if it's waiting for the light to come alive, unwilling to adhere to anything but its formulated routine.

zeke's smoke rises in warm tones above the black roof of the car, the sight comforting in its familiarity, and casey peers into the back window in a habit born out of necessity as he braces his hands on the roof and pushes, stretching. satchels, backpacks full of modified blue bic pens, filled with white powder.

"yep," zeke says at length, though it's been a long time since casey's stopped talking and the sunlight is making the night-lights in the school look dim. he grinds out the cigarette butt under his heel and reaches in the back for a bag. "here we are. freaks of the week."

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/21809.html


End file.
